


(Holy Cow) I Love Your Eyes

by IdrisTardis7878



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, F/M, cs sweetness, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdrisTardis7878/pseuds/IdrisTardis7878
Summary: Just a little bit of CS domestic sweetness - Emma tries to help Killian put on his kohl, but he's got other plans in mind...





	(Holy Cow) I Love Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr July 9, 2016. Original author's note as follows:
> 
> A/N: I don’t quite know where this came from…but apparently I just can’t stop with the CS domesticity lately. Hey, can’t argue with your muse, right? Anyway, this is set in some indeterminate point in the near-future when Emma and Killian get more than a few moments to themselves without a crisis popping up. No plot, just a little baby bit of T-rated hijinks with our favorite pair. (Title shamelessly taken from Elbow’s One Day Like This - though the link (if it works) takes you to the Snow Patrol cover version, as it’s my fave). Hope you enjoy!!

“Eyes  _up_ , sailor,” Emma sighed, sliding her free hand into the soft hair at Killian’s nape and tugging gently in an attempt to angle his head back and away from where it was currently nestled in the crook of her neck. “Hey,” she laughed as he pressed a kiss there, “you’re not making this easy, you know.”

He didn’t answer verbally – instead choosing to nuzzle his way down towards her cleavage, the tip of his nose dragging lightly along the scalloped lace at the edge of her bra. “If my memory serves, Swan,” he murmured as he nipped at the swell of her breast before soothing the spot with a flick of his tongue, “it was  _you_  who accosted  _me_  first…I’m merely returning the favor.” He punctuated this statement with another nip – this one slightly more forceful – causing the hand she had in his hair to reflexively pull a bit harder. He grunted, though the sound was definitely  _not_  one of displeasure.

“I was only…” she trailed off, slightly breathless as he slowly worked his way up the other side of her neck, leaving a trail of soft, wet kisses in his wake. He reached her earlobe, sucking it into the warmth of his mouth before releasing it with a light scrape of his teeth, just as she attempted to continue. She floundered a bit as she tried to catch her breath. “…I was on-only trying to…ahh…to help. We were going t-to be late.”

Killian pulled back just far enough that she could see the wicked smirk curling at the corners of his mouth. “I hate to break it to you, love, but I think your particular brand of  _help_  is just going to make us later.” Amusement colored his tone as he straightened up, hand and hook slipping down off of her hips to rest, one warm and one cool, on her bottom. Then, in one fluid movement, he pulled her closer to the edge of the bathroom vanity where she was currently perched.

The move left her no choice but to wrap her legs fully around him in order to keep her balance. She curled her bare feet around the backs of his thighs, which in turn brought him closer to her as well. Neither of them had managed to put on a shirt before Emma had decided to ‘help’ Killian get ready for the day by applying his kohl – and in fact, the soft black lump of it was still gripped tightly in her right hand, though for all intents and purposes it had been forgotten. Now that they were pressed so tightly together, the warm skin of his torso brushed against her stomach all the way up to the band of her bra. She could feel the light tickle of his chest hair against her skin as they breathed together – it was tantalizingly distracting – and she giggled involuntarily. “Yeah, well,” she said mischievously, “I don’t exactly hear you complaining.”

“ _Never_ , darling,” he replied softly, the barest hint of seriousness underpinning the otherwise teasing words. But before she could respond, he was sliding his hand and hook down further and getting a good grip on her legs. He suddenly hefted her into his arms – she yelped in surprise as she scrambled to simultaneously hang onto his shoulders and slide her legs up to lock around his waist. The kohl dropped into the sink with a muted clatter as he carried her back into their bedroom, her laughter trailing behind them, bright and happy.

-/-

If, when they showed up at Granny’s ( _very_ ) late for breakfast with her parents and Henry, there was more kohl smudged under her fingernails than there was beneath Killian’s eyes, neither of them cared one bit.


End file.
